


Hello Yellow

by dnpgames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, literally just dnp being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames
Summary: Dan asks Phil to paint his nails for his World Mental Health Day live show.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Hello Yellow

Phil woke up to an empty bed. Not a common occurrence in their apartment, neither of them were early risers by any means, but Dan was usually the one still under the covers. Today was different however, the sun was shining slightly through the closed curtains and Phil was left alone on their mattress. It was probably due to the nasty migraine he’d had last night, it must have knocked him out a bit more than usual. He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes silently thanking the universe that the pressure in his head had finally subsided.

He didn’t stay in bed very long, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table he quickly threw back the covers and got up. Socked feet padding softly across the hardwood floor and out of the bedroom. It only took seconds for the smell of coffee to reach his nose, it was fresh, Dan must have not been up for long either then. He took the familiar route to the kitchen, he was right the coffee was fresh. Dan stood at the counter, two cups in front of him adding milk and two sugars to the one on the right. He looked up as he heard Phil enter a sweet smile spreading across his lips, dimple carving deep into his cheek.

“Morning,” he said as he held out the right mug to Phil.

“Good morning, what’s got you up so early?” He cradled the cup in his hands, pulling it close to his body and blowing on it before taking a small sip.

“It’s not early actually,” he rolled his eyes playfully, “I got up at a normal time, unlike someone else.”

“Shove off I need my beauty sleep you know.” This earned him another eye roll.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment exchanging fond glances and drinking their coffee.

“Have you gotten all the yellow stuff ready for the stream later?” Dan nodded.

“Almost. Think I’m going to paint my nails yellow too, I bought two different colors at the shop yesterday.”

“Hopefully it goes better than last time,” Phil snorted and Dan scoffed.

“Like you could do it any better.”

“I could, I’m an expert in nail painting you know.”

“Oh, are you now?”

“Yep, won an award and everything.”

“I see. So you’ll paint them for me then?”

“Yes but be prepared because my skills might just be too impressive for you to handle.”

“We’ll see.”

-

They sat cross legged on the lounge floor. Two nail polish bottles sat to their side, one a pale yellow the other a bit brighter. Phil held Dan’s left hand in his trying to keep the tiny brush from dripping all over his fingers. He wasn’t doing nearly as bad as Dan had thought he would, only spilling color slightly outside of the lines he was supposed to be inside. But soon enough Dan shifted slightly and the streak of good luck was broken by a yellow stripe being swept across his middle finger.

“Phil!”

“I told you not to move! Don’t blame me!”

Phil stuck the brush back into the bottle, reaching over a bit further to grab the nail polish remover. They had decided beforehand that it would be better to have it at the ready. He opened the bottle and stuck a q-tip inside wetting as the strong scent of acetone filled the room. It only took a few minutes to rub away the yellow from Dan’s skin; only a very light wash of the yellow color remained.

“See you’re fine, now don’t move again and we won’t have this problem.” Dan smirked at him.

“Hmm I thought you said you’d won an award for this? Surely an expert wouldn’t make this kind of mistake.”

“Well the expert can’t control when his client can’t behave.”

“I’ll have you know that I am on my best behavior right now. Thank you very much.”

“Then stop moving and let me finish!”

They didn’t have anymore nail polish tragedies that afternoon.

-

“I asked Phil to paint my nails,” Phil perked up as he heard his name, he listened as Dan spoke in the other room, “look at that. What an absolute disaster.”

Phil shook his head laughing lightly. He’d give Dan hell for that statement later reminding him that he’d been the one who asked him to do it just to tease him. But for now he’d let him have this moment.


End file.
